


and i don't care, you got your tongue against my neck

by tefsamt



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bathroom Sex, Begging, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tefsamt/pseuds/tefsamt
Summary: Even in his wildest fantasies, Kiyotaka never expected that he'd end up in this situation.This entire experience was surreal- it was unwholesome, so dirty and sowrong, but Taka just couldn't seem to get enough of it. Really, how could he when Mondo had pinned him up against the wall and whispered lowly into his ear, coaxing him into submission with the simplest of movements?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	and i don't care, you got your tongue against my neck

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is essentially porn with feelings
> 
> fyi, taka is referred to with the typical male terminology for genitalia
> 
> title is from "tongues" by the frights

Even in his wildest fantasies, Kiyotaka never expected that he'd end up in this situation. 

This entire experience was surreal- it was unwholesome, so dirty and so _wrong_ , but Taka just couldn't seem to get enough of it. Really, how could he when Mondo had pinned him up against the wall and whispered lowly into his ear, coaxing him into submission with the simplest of movements?

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, glancing up at the biker as he locked the door to the stall and shot a wink back to his boyfriend with the smallest of smirks on his lips. He turned towards Taka just moments later, pressing close to him and leaning down to place messy, open-mouthed kisses against his neck, nearly tearing apart his collar in the process.

"Mondo, be caref-"

He was cut off by an outlying kiss to his lips, one strategically set there by Mondo just to shut him up. "Quiet," He whispered, once he'd pulled away from the chaste kiss, his lips having barely separated from Taka's. "Wouldn't want anyone to catch us, yeah?"

A stiff nod from Kiyotaka was all it took for Mondo to get to work. 

He kissed him again, hand rising to cup Taka's cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft skin in a teasing manner. Kiyotaka exhaled shakily through his nose, suddenly hyperaware of the broad hand gently stroking his cheek. His thoughts were consumed by the simple action, his mind full of the dirtiest thoughts and hopes of where that hand would travel. He shivered as the coolness of the metal from Mondo's rings swiped over his warm skin, a lovely contrast that only made his mind race faster with every movement Mondo made. By the looks of it, Mondo was well aware of his effect on him, his low chuckle becoming a telltale sign that he not only knew of just what he was doing to Taka, but that he enjoyed it, too. 

In fact, this was one of Mondo's favorite sights. He loved the way his boyfriend squirmed when he used his hands on him and the little sighs that left his lips each time a new bruise was sucked into his skin. Taka's reactions were precisely the driving force behind Mondo's excitement towards pleasuring him and he wouldn't trade that rush for anything in the world. The setting of choice was even more fulfilling to him- to refrain from getting caught, the two needed to be quiet, namely Kiyotaka, who particularly struggled with that issue. Mondo could only imagine the look on Taka's face as he pathetically attempted to keep himself composed and stay silent while he broke him. 

Mondo drew back after a few moments, fingers trailing down Taka's face as he brought them up to meet his own lips, prompting him to remain hushed as he sunk down to his knees in front of him. Taka's face flushed as his expression melted into one of extreme embarrassment, not to mention horniness, once he realized what Mondo's intentions were. 

He began to undo Taka's pants, tugging them down along with his white briefs once he was able to remove his belt. Mondo grinned up at his lover, hands returning to his skin once he rested them on his hips, dragging his fingers in a way that made Kiyotaka's whole body shudder. He snickered under his breath, leaning forward to press a small, reassuring kiss to Taka's stomach, right beneath his belly button.

"You're so pretty, Ishi.." Mondo muttered, leaving a few kisses along Taka's happy trail, getting lower with every peck to his abdomen. If Taka's shaky breaths were any indication, he was clearly enjoying the actions along with the additional praise, all thoughts in his head having been quickly replaced with the anticipation for his boyfriend's next motion, but... Perceptive as ever, Mondo diverted from his course, moving to attack Kiyotaka's thighs with hickeys instead. He whined pitifully in response, hips jerking forward in an attempt to refocus Mondo on the task at hand. 

Mondo tsked in response, shaking his head slightly as he sucked a dark bruise into Taka's inner thigh. "Not so fast.." He teased, to which Taka replied with a frustrated groan, hands balled up into fists from how worked up he'd gotten.

"Please," He whimpered, involuntarily spreading his legs for easier access to his inner thighs to which Mondo eagerly accepted, pushing his face between his thighs to leave a few marks there as well. "I need you, Mondo.."

Now... don't get him wrong, he totally would've continued teasing him, but.. there's something about having his boyfriend beg for mercy that he just can't help but revel in. Mondo sighed contently, craning his neck back to look up at him.

"Alright, alright.. y'ready, Taka?" He nodded fervently in return, so restlessly craving to feel something, _anything_ , everything except for the anticipation that corrupted every fiber of his being until Mondo finally pressed his tongue to his cock.

The noise that left Kiyotaka's lips could only be described as filthy. Even before then, Mondo knew that he could never keep his mouth shut, but witnessing Taka's failure firsthand was even more satisfying.

"Shh," He whispered upon pulling away just a tad, his hot breath lingering on Taka's dick. "Not too loud, 'member?" Taka nodded once more, sliding one hand up to cover his own mouth so that the two wouldn't be heard by any students in passing. The thought of them getting found out was absolutely dreadful, quite possibly one of Kiyotaka's worst nightmares, but even so, the exhilarating feeling resulting from the idea of being caught only served to turn him on more. God, he's so disgusting. What would his peers think if they saw him, The Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hope's Peak's Ultimate Moral Compass, participating in such an obscene and unethical-

"Hey," Mondo called softly, fingertips lightly tracing shapes into Taka's sides. He glanced down at him, appearing a little lost in his own head from the overwhelming thoughts floating around just moments before he was drawn back to reality. 

"W-What is it?" He stammered, his heart skipping a beat as Mondo gazed back up at him with such adoration.

"You've gotten real big, y'know that?" He hummed, using one hand to thumb at his cock while he stared up at him. "I swear, every time I suck you off, I've got more to fill my mouth with." Mondo's bluntness made Taka's face flush darker if that was even possible. He thinks his brain might've short-circuited from those words alone. All of a sudden, he can't recall what he'd been thinking about at all. 

"Please," Taka repeated shakily, his voice cracking as the words left his throat.

Mondo silently returned to Taka's inner thighs, parting his lips to completely take him into his mouth. He proceeded to gently suck him off for the time being, slowly flicking his tongue against his cock, making little wet sounds as he soaked his length with saliva (not that he needed it, of course, but they're both well aware of that by now). 

"Y'taste good," Mondo announced, slurping loudly as he pulled away once more. Taka simply whined in response, finding himself impatiently pushing his hips forward again. The biker rolled his eyes, figuring he might as well give Taka what he wants if was going to be so pushy about it. He grabbed onto Taka's hips roughly, yanking him forward so that he could grind his hips against Mondo's face. He pressed his tongue flat against his teeth, lightly scraping against Taka's skin in the process. 

Kiyotaka cried out in response, his head jerking back as his noises reverberated in the empty bathroom. This is all too much for him, he thinks, but he can't get enough of the feeling of Mondo's lips wrapped around him as he hungrily bucks against his mouth. 

As much as he'd like to stop himself, Taka can't seem to put the thoughts out of his mind. He whimpers as he reaches for Mondo's hand, to which the latter delightedly accepts with a hum. He's always loved how willingly Taka was able to express his own emotions with nothing to hold him back, no self-worth baggage or fears of vulnerability to be found in the prefect at all. It's the kind of trait that Mondo strives to possess daily, one that is part of the reason he views his boyfriend with such admiration. Kiyotaka is everything that he's not, and when Mondo sees how a person so good could love someone like him, his heart crumbles into a million pieces and he can't help but indulge himself in loving Taka, too. 

He sucked him off with enthusiasm, his chest puffing out with pride each time another breathtaking sound left Kiyotaka's lips. The latter squeezed Mondo's hand, biting on the knuckles of his other so hard that it'd be sure to leave little teeth marks in the skin for hours after. It was painful, yes, but not to the extent in which Taka became uncomfortable. Of course, the overwhelming sense of pleasure was nothing less than gratifying. After all, he tends to get lost in his own head often, and it's always helpful to have his boyfriend there to guide him back to reality.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was currently proceeding to use his expertise in cunnilingus to pleasure him, tongue vigorously flicking and slurping at his cock while glancing up at Taka through his lashes. Just from his expression, Mondo could tell that he was close, not to mention the obscene moans that were ripped from Taka's throat that were failing to be muffled by his hand. 

It only took a few more moments until Mondo broke him. 

Kiyotaka sobbed as he came against Mondo's tongue, body convulsing violently as his nerves were wracked with an onslaught of pleasure. Mondo proceeded to completely devour him, guzzling down his cum without batting an eye. Mondo didn't stop, not until Taka began writhing against the wall and whining into his hand for him to have mercy on him. 

He leaned back on his heels, panting quietly as he stared up at his mess of a boyfriend. Taka stared back at him, eyes glossy with tears and unfocused from the mind-blowing orgasm that Mondo bestowed upon him just moments ago. His chest was heaving with the force of the heavy breaths that filled his lungs and his mind still seemed clouded, as if he wasn't fully present.

Mondo rose to his feet, hand returning to Taka's cheek to try and soothe him and bring him back down to earth. 

"Shh," He murmured, stroking his hair with one hand and caressing his cheek with the other. He silenced Taka with a kiss to his lips, then moved to kiss away the small tears that had rolled down his rosy cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Kiyotaka whispered, sniffling against Mondo's shoulder. The other shook his head in response.

"None of that," He chided, drawing back to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "I've gotcha, yeah? You're okay. Promise." Mondo flashed a consoling smile, which Taka reciprocated after a moment or so. 

"I.. I love you, Mondo.." He said, leaning up to press a giddy kiss to Mondo's lips. 

Mondo let out a heartfelt chuckle, a big grin spreading across his face quickly after.

"I love you, too."

Kiyotaka didn't hesitate the next time Mondo pulled him into the bathroom during passing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! give me kudos and comments because i am an attention whore <3


End file.
